Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of user interface devices, and/or operation of robots.
Description of the Related Art
Robots
Robots are systems, machines, or devices that are capable of carrying out one or more tasks. A robot is an electro-mechanical machine controlled by circuitry and/or a processor following processor-executable instructions; a human operator controllable electro-mechanical machine; a robotic subsystem of another machine including another robot; or the like. A robot has the ability to move in a physical space and to accomplish physical tasks. Robots may be operated by a human operator, such as, via remote control, or may operate autonomously without active control of an operator. Hybrid robots exist in which some functions are autonomous while others are operator controlled. As well, a robot includes computational resources to preform computational tasks. The computational tasks can be in aid of the physical tasks.
Pointing Device
A pointing device is a machine that allows a user to input data to a computer using gestures, e.g., point, click, and drag. A common example of which is a hand held mouse where movement across a tangible surface is replicated by movements of a cursor in a display.